Awexsome Cross 612ths
by Morden Night
Summary: Similar to the Great Crossover Crisis by animeaddiction. The multiverse is in crisis and it's up to Ranma Saotome to fix it. But one Ranma may not be enough. Six Ranmas ripped from their worlds are now on a mission from God to fix the multiverse.
1. Chapter 1

**Awexsome Cross 6/12ths**

**Chapter 01**

God was new at the whole, being god thing. So was the new devil, and being that the new devil wasn't entirely evil like the old devil and god was not entirely good like the old god there was much conflict in both heaven and hell as angels and devils alike revolted against their masters and began to cause Chaos in the mortal realm.

Now while God and the Devil were all knowing and all powerful and could influence and change the mortal realm at a whim, they were still just two beings, so as omnipotent as they were they still had to delegate tasks to various angels and devils in the coruption and enligtenment of all the mortal realms in all of the multiverses.

Most of the multiverses are delegated by said angels and devils.

"This isn't good." God said. stroking his goatee, as he stared into a viewing pool in his heavenly kingdom.

The devil sat across from the small pool watching many different events unfold in many different realities that should not be happening. "What are you going to do?" He asked God.

God slumped back in his throne of gold and pie and sighed as he tore off a flaky piece of golden pie and ate it. He looked thoughtful as he stared at the pool as more and more worlds began to veer off their destined course due to the angel and demon strikes. "Well..." God started. "We can't give them what they want. I mean, we can't just change our personalities instantly."

"Right." The Devil said. "Nobody can just up and change instantly."

"and we've got like a bazillion different multiverses to fix because of it, so even if we did change we'd still have to fix it all and get every one ot them back on their destined path." God continued, still chewing his pie.

The Devil sighed and slumped forward watching even more dimensions get screwed with by angsty angels and demoralized demons. "I don't wanna fix it. it's too much work."

"Same here..."

God and The Devil sat a moment in silence contemplating how to get everything under control without killing all the revolting demons and angels, and without actually manually fixing it themselves.

Just then The Devil perked up. "Ranma." He said.

God looked up confused, cocking an eyebrow. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Ranma Saotome!" The Devil said super excited now.

Just then God god a little smile on his face. "The most adaptable human ever to be born..."

The Devil nodded and continued God's thoughts. "The one human with more potential than any in any generation."

"The one kid who has had more multiverses based solely on him." God continued.

"The one kid who we could totally manipulate to our every whim and get to clean up the angels and demons mess for us. And since he's mortal he could easily slip under the radar of any and all the angels and demons monitoring the different multiverses with only a tiny little bit of help from us!"

"BRILLIANT!" God said. "This was he gets it all worked out, we sit back and enjoy whatever the hell we feel like enjoying, and the angels and demons won't even notice that the multiverses that they're screwing up are already fixed."

God and The Devils expressions then turn a little sour. "But which Ranmas should we use?" The Devil questioned out loud more to himself than to God.

God looked thoughtful and then offered. "Does it even matter? It's Ranma, no matter which ones we take he'll still never stop until his goals are accomplished or he's dead. and if any of them die, oh well, we find a new one and replace him."

"So if we really want this to fly under the radar..." The Devil started.

"Six." God said. "Six Ranmas should be enough that they could overcome pretty much any obstacle in any universe and it's the minimum amount of one single person that can be populating a single dimension at any time, that's also taking into account any of the Ranmas in the dimensions they visit."

The devil nodded and leaned back in his LA-Z-Boy. "Whelp, glad that matter's done and dealt with. I'll leave you to brief the Ranmas once you pick them out. I'm betting that Ranma of all characters would not really follow the orders of the Devil for any reason."

"Cool." God said as he clapped a hand and stod up out of his golden pie chair. "I know just the Ranmas for the job."

Ranma sighed as she walked with hier daughter and friend out of the hidden mountain city and into the fresh night air. "I have a bad feeling about this." Ranma said. She then stopped and held out his hands to the others. "Wait... Listen." Shee said as she silenced himself and listened carefully to her surroundings. It was completely silent. No wildlife, no wind, no rustling foliage. Just pure silence. She couldn't even hear her own footsteps... or those of her companions.

Shee then got a sudden chill as hier companions continued on as if they hadn't even heard her. She turned around and spoke again. "Hey guys, there's no sound. can't you tell!" She then noticed that they were all looking around in confusion and talking to each other as though they could hear fine, but Ranma couldn't hear them. even with her pointy elven ears.

"Hey guys!" Ranma said, waving. Crimson, her adopted daughter and fully grown red dragon in human form started walking towards her. "Crimson!" She called. "What's going on!" The girl then passed right through Ranma and she was now seriously freaked out. She started spinning around frantically looking for some kind of clue as to what was going on. As she searched for any kind of sign that there was another sorceror nearby or something she noticed that it was getting brighter, like night was turning to day. But it kept going, getting brighter and brighter until Ranma was in was perfectly white void of nothingness, with nothing but herself as company.

"What the hell is going on?" Almost as soon as Ranma uttered those words a portal of some kind, swirling with orange and blue energy, opened up directly beneath her feet and she fell through. The portal closed a moment later.

Ranma groaned as Akane's voice droned on behind him as he held the gauze against some of the larger wounds on Kasumi's chest. The youngest Tendo wouldn't shut up about him being a pervert and a rapist and a murderer and all sort of other nonsense. Well save for the murderer part, but he only murdered evil creatures of the night, s othat wasn't so bad.

The sound of Akane's pestering faded into the background as the paramedics lifted the stretcher that Kasumi was on into the ambulance. Ranma lifted his foot so that he could step up into the ambulance and join them but his foot went right through the ambulance and back onto the ground, his hand holding the gauze also went right through Kasumi. Ranma turned around to see Akane looking around frantically for Ranma, with a somewhat frightened but still angry expression on her face.

He then noticed that there was no sound. At all. there were dozens of people around him, including Donny and a bawling Mr. and Mrs. Tendo, but he couldn't hear a thing. "Donny, what's going on?" Ranma asked as he tried to put a hand on his friend and weapon designers shoulder only to have it pass right throuh him. "What the hell?" Ranma mused to himself as he looked at his hand.

He then started touching everyone and everything he could see, but it was no use, his hands went right through everything, like he was a ghost or something.

"This is not good." Ranma muttered as everything went gradually brighter until he could see nothing but himself and an endless void of white. Before he could even begin to guess what was going on a portal of the same blue and orange colour opened up beneath him and he fell through.

Ranma looked around the back yard suspisciously keeping an eye out for anymore of these Vega clones as his little sister threw punch after punch at him trying to get a tag. Ranma continued to unconsciously block or dodge all her moves as he kept an eye out for the woman who had attacked him the night before.

Nami growled and then stopped her fighting and crossed her arms. "You're not even paying attention to me!" She yelled at him.

Ranma shook himself out of his revery and looked down at his sister. He sighed and then knelt down. "I'm sorry Nami, I've just been so distraced since last night. I'm just worried that Vega's going to come back and try to hurt us again."

Nami pouted. "Vega's a wimp! you could kick his or her ass anyday of the week! Now take me seriously brother!" She said as she playfully punched Ranma in the arm.

Ranma chuckled and didn't even bother getting out of the way of the week punch. "Okay pint size, we'll start from the top." Ranma then stop up and payed close attention to his little sister as she came at him full force. He even started to enjoy himself as the little girl gave him everything that she got just trying to land a single blow against the street fighter.

He was so occupied by the fun he was having training his little sister that he didn't even notice all of the sound around them go away. That is until Nami passed right through his body when she went for a jump kick to his chest.

Ranma spun around to see his little sister getting up off the ground and rubbing her sore bottom. He then noticed that he couldn't hear or smell anything. He noticed that Nami looked confused and seemed to not be able to see him.

Ranma then spun around again, looking at every corner of the Saotome Residence that was in his sight and unsheathed his adamantium claws hidden deep within his arms. "Who's out there? Who's doing this!" Ranma's sight seemed to be going as well as everything started to go white. but as the white engulfed everything Ranma could see he noticed that he could still se himself as he held up his clawed arm in front of him.

"What's going ooooooooooooon!" Ranma trailed off as he fell into a portal beneath him.

Ranma smiled as he flexed his now male muscles and tested his telepathic abilities on a neaqrby pedestrian. He walked up to the man. "Excuse me sir, is your name Masuka Kurumoto from Kyoto? Are you currently craving noodles?" He said to the man.

The man stopped flabbergasted and looked surprised. "Oh my god! How did you know that!" He said, totally freaked out by the dead on prediction. Ranma just smiled and strutted away. "Have a good day sir." He said as he left the man to his thoughts, which Ranma could now hear, and could help but chuckle at.

Marin, smiled as she tossed the vial of potion into a nearby trash can. "Glad to see you're feeling better." She said.

Ranma then lifted her up and into his arms with his telekinesis and spun her around. "I'm male again, I have all my powers back, and on top of that, it's my birthday."

Marina gawked and her eyes widened at that statement. "W...realy?" She asked. "Oh my god I totally didn't even know! I'm so sorry."

Ranma chuckled. "Just kidding. But the look on your face is priceless." He then started laughing as Marina lightly punched his arm in mock annoyance. She then yelped as she fell onto the ground ass first, right through Ranma's arms.

Ranma shocked at what happened knelt down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh my god Marina are you okay?" Just then his hand passed right through the girl and he looked shocked as she stood up and looked around. he also then noticed that he couldn't hear anything. "What the heck?" Ranma then tryed his psychic powers on her, but he couldn't even hear her thoughts.

After a few moments the world around him faded into a pure white void and Ranma stood still completely lost as to what was going on around him. he then fell into the same blue orange portal that he fell into three other times prior, in three alternate realities.

"Zed It's taken to the rooftops, civilians should be safe." Agent R said as he spoke into the communicator watch and leapt across building after building in high speed persuit of an illegal alien, in all the literal meanings of the phrase. Just then another agent clad in black and sporting fiery red hair landed beside Ranma holding a large , long, and very menacing looking gun.

"Tell him we're going to need a memory wipe team for a five block radius around our current location!" She shouted out to him.

"Hear that Zed?" Agent R asked into the communicator.

"Loud and clear R." The old scruffy man back at MIB headquarters said.

"Alright I'm signing out then." R said, "We've got a trespasser to shoot." Agent R then leapt ahead gaining on the alien menace. He htne looked back to see that his partner was trailing behind. "Would you hurry your slow ass up! Drop that bulky piece and help me catch this guy! you're suposed to be the faster one of us Red!" He said as he did a sommersault over a chimney.

"There isn't anything you an say that'll make me drop this!" Agent Red retorted. "You hunt aliens your way! I'll hunt aliens mine, thank you very much."

Agent R then pounced on the aliens back as he caught up with it and used an aikido move to launch him into a wall. He then pulled out a smaller pistol sized gun from his jacket ready to take out the menace. "See!, didn't even need the big gun!" R called back, moments before a giant clawed arm shot out of the back of the alien, grabbed his face, and then slammed him twice into the roof that they were standing on.

Just then a loud noise errupted from behind R and the alien and the alien exploded in a messy smattering of various internal alien goos and fluids, covering R completely.

Agent R sat up slowly and wiped the goo out of his eyes. "You know Red." He started before spitting out some alien goop. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were overcompensating for something." Ranma then got a annoyed look on his face. "Oh wait. I do know better, and you ARE!" He said.

Agent Red then aimed the large pulse laser weapon of alien origin at R's face. "You don't REALLY want me to shoot you do you R?" She asked with a smirk. R sighed and then conceded as he stood up and wrung some fluids out of his ponytail.

"I concede Red. You win. I'm sorry." Red smiled smugly and leaned the gun against her shoulder. She then brought he communicator watch to her mouth and acivated the talk button. "Zed, you can rest easy, Lok'toc'po has been neutralized."

Red stood there awkwardly waiting for a moment before she tried again. "Zed are you there?" She then looked up to her partner and technically twin brother with a confused expression. "No answer. you think something down at headquarters went bad?"

R put up a hand to shush her. "I think it's not just headquarters Red. Listen."

Red did so and listened intently. "I don't hear anything."

"Anything?" R asked.

Red thought about it and listened carefully. Her eyes widened in realization. "Nothing!" She said. "I can't hear a thing at all! No traffic, people, nothing!"

"What the hell is going on here?" R asked more to himself than his partner.

Just then the world started to wash away in a haze of white before going completely white. "I got a bad feeling about this partner." Red said as she walked closer to R and stared out at the endless white void.

Just then the inevitable portal opened up beneath their feet and they both fell through.

TBC

Author's notes: {Now the fun can really begin. I've been dying to write this story for a long time. Now seemed a good a time as any (since I'm bored out of my mind, and I could easily polish off the first chapter without any realy hard planning) But now that I have a first chapter I'm definitely going to be getting my write on. It's been so long since I've written any fanfics other than SI, and since I can't write SI right now, and I wanted something fresh, I think this is as good a place to start as any. look forward to the rest of summer folks cause I will be a writing a storm... or at least a few chapters. either way it's more than I've done in the last few years.}

Morden Night:  
>.com<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: from here out to avoid confusion(at least for the next couple of chapters) I'm going to give all the Ranmas different acronyms before their names to signify which one is which.

_D-Ranma: Dragon's Bond  
>S-Ranma: Saotome Blade<br>P-Ranma: Astral Minds (P Stands for Psychic)  
>A-Ranma: Adamantium Rage (A stands for Adamantium)<br>Agent R: Male Agent ranma  
>Agent Red: Female Agent Ranma<em>

Awexsome Cross 6/12ths

Chapter 002

Where To First?

In what looked to be a simple but relatively decent sized house six small blue and orange portals opened up in the ceiling. Immediately after appearing six people dropped out of them and landed elegantly on their feet. immediately after doing so they all took in their surroundings. a plain looking house, and five other people, five other people that bore a striking resemblance to themselves.

S-Ranma unsheathed his sword and took a step back to distance himself. "Who are you people?" He demanded. Cautious of the current situation thinking that it might be some kind of trick made up by Toru. "What's going on here?"

"Put the sword away." P-Ranma said to the hostile trenchcoat clad Ranma. "None of us mean you or anyone else any harm."

Just then the white haired girl in the fantasy apparel spoke up. "Hey!" She yelled. "Someone want to explain to me exactly why everyone here looks exactly like me! What kinda magic is this?" D-Ranma then got into a very subtle ready stance, just in case..

A-Ranma took out his claws and glared at the other ocupants. "You're all from Sadowlaw aren't you? Just like Vega! What are you clones!"

Agent R held his wrist communicator up to his mouth and pressed the one way button to Zed. "Zed you there? We've got some sort of situation here. Might be shapeshifters, but they all look like either Me or Agent Red."

P-Ranma tried to put a hand on Agent R's shoulder but he quickly stepped back and pulled out his pistol, and pointed it at him. "Don't even think about it imposter."

Agent Red aimed her own oversized gun at the Psychic Ranma. "Step back and put your hands on your head." She then swung the gun around at all the other Ranmas. "All of you! Until we hear back from MIB headquarters you're all under arest!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" S-Ranma stated as he took a step forward.

Red cocked her gun and it hummed menacingly as it charged up. "Don't tempt me!"

"Will everyone shut up!" P-Ranma yelled. He then pointed at S-Ranma and the others. "They're not aliens. They're you! I'm you too! Whereever we are, we're all Ranma Saotome and fighting each other won't solve anything!"

S-Ranma sniffed in disdain. "Last time I checked. I wasn't a chick." He said, slapping D-Ranma's tits with the flat side of his sword.

D-Ranma fumed at the disrespect by the other Ranma. "Hey! just who the hell do you think you are!"

S-Ranma stepped closer and got right up in the white haired Ranma-chan's face. "I know what I'm not and that's, a woman."

D-Ranma decided that enough was enough from this jerk and threw a punch at him. S-Ranma blocked and started to attack as well. The two Ranmas started fighting full force. D-Ranma jumped back and growled. "That's it!" She then jumped at S-Ranma intending to go all out.

S-Ranma jumped forward as well planning on meeting her in mid air and showing her what the Saotome School's specialty was all about.

Just then the two of them stopped mid flight and were held suspended in mid air. "Okay Ranmas, cut it out!" P-Ranma said. "This is going to get us no-where."

"Whatever, I have a family to get back to." A-Ranma said as he brought his Adamantium claws back inside his arms and started walking away. "Have fun getting aquainted."

"Where do you think you're going!" Agent R demanded as he aimed his weapon at A-Ranma. "Didn't you hear what my partner said? You're all under arrest until we get orders from MIB headquarters.

P-Ranma turned around to glare at the Agents. "And didn't you hear what I said? They're not aliens! They're all Ranma Saotome!"

"What are you psychic?" S-Ranma demanded, form his spot in mid air where he was being held.

"Yeah. I am psychic." P-Ranma said. "Now how about we settle down and talk like civilised human beings."All the Ranmas gave wary glances at one another. Save for D-Ranma who opted for glaring at S-Ranma.

"Obviously we're all here for a reason." P-Ranma said. "So lets try and figure out what that reason is." He then started to slowly let D-Ranma and S-Ranma down. R-ranma gave a few more seconds of contemplation before nodding and putting his gun away insde his suit jacket.

He then walked over to a nearby wall where he had noticed a stack of folding chairs and brought them to the center of the room for everyone.

Each of the Ranma's too a chair unfolded it and sat down.

S-Ranma sheathed his blad and grabbed a chair and sat himself as far away from D-Ranma as possible, muttering insults about her under his breath.

As soon as they were all seated someone clapping sounded out in the archway between the room the Ranmas were in and the kitchen right beside it. "I'm impressed." came a voice as a short man walked into the room with the Ranmas. All the Ranmas stood up out of their chairs and got into ready stances at the sight of the man. "I honestly didn't think that you would all take this so calmly. I had fifty bucks that said you'd all get into a massive brawl before anything even remotely productive happened."

The man was about 5 feet tall, slightly portly, and looked an awful lot like Alfred hitchcock, save for the fact that he had a bowl cap and big black mutton chops for facial hair. "Who are you?" P-Ranma demanded.

"Well I would think that you would know Ranma." The portly man said. "After all you're psychic aren't you?"

P-Ranma gritted his teeth as he tried his damndest to read the mans mind but he couldn't no matter what he tried. The other Ranmas looked at P-Ranma expectantly but he shook his head after a moment. "I can't read his mind. He must have some kind of mental block." He said.

"Who the hell are you!" S-Ranma demanded.

"Me?" The portly little man asked. "Oh I'm nobody of concern, just a humble little man with a humble little agenda."

"Well get on with it!" A-Ranma demanded. "I don't have all day and I'd kinda like to get back to my family."

The portly man chuckled and sat down on a single man couch as it materialized out of thin air for him. He then reached behind his back and pulled out a full, steaming hot cup of tea. "Au contraire my adamantium laced, memory wiped, mutant, street fighting friend. You have all the time in the world."

"What's that supposed to mean?" A-Ranma asked.

"What that means is that time, at least here in this house, is irrelevant. You litterally have all the time in the world. And I have been..."

"JUST TELL US WHY WE'RE HERE YOU LITTLE FAT PIECE OF GNOLL SHIT!" D-Ranma screamed as she grabbed her chair and violently bent it in her anger.

"Well I haven't even introduced myself. Patience young lady." The portly Hitchcockian man said, seeming to be offended by the outburst.

"So." S-Ranma started. "Tell us already. Who are you?" he asked while putting his sword away again and sitting down in his chair with his arms crossed.

The portly litle man smiled and stood up, his tea disappeared and he bowed slightly. "It am the caretaker of the Multiverse, but most know me as Wesley."

"Well now that that's out of the way, would you mind telling us why we're here, where here is, and how we can get back to our lives?" Agent R asked.

"Yeah." Agent Red seconded. "We kind of have to get back to protecting earth from the scum of the universe. If you don't mind."

The portly man chuckled shook his head and sat down. "Not at all. After all it's your destiny to do just that. However I can't let you go just yet my friends. I need the six of you to do me a litle favour first."

D-Ranma sighed and rolled her eyes. "And what evactly is this 'favour' you want us to do for you?" She asked annoyed at the mans audacity.

"Oh you know, pretty standard stuff." Wesley said. "Save the multiverse by It's no big deal."

All the Ranmas just stared at the Caretaker of the multiverse with unammused looks. "Save the multiverse." P-Ranma said. "Correct me if I'm wrong but wouldn't that be your job, being the caretaker of the multiverse and all?"

The caretaker chuckled. "Of course it is, and that's just what I'm doing by getting you all to do it."

"You lost me." A-Ranma said. "You want to start from the beginning or something?"

"Oh well since you asked so nicely I'd be delighted to do so." Wesley said. The lights in the room suddenly dimmed and Wesley started to glow. He then motioned to his left and an image of a glowing bearded man stood beside him.

"In the beginning there was god. God made the universes, galaxies, life, and then eventually the multiverse. Eventually god had too much for one being to manage by itself, so it created the angels, and many humans who would die would become angels based on certain qualities that they possessed. As with all things in life there must be balance, that's where the devil comes in." Wesley motioned to his right and beside him an image of The devil appeared.

Wesley continued. "The Devil was in charge of corruption and evil, and he too was an essential part of the multiverses workings. The devil, much like God needed help managing the infinite numbers of realities, and thus created Demons. The demons did the devils work just as the angels did gods."

Wesley then replaced the images of God and The Devil with two generic looking people. "But like all things, even gods could die and they id by the hands of two men, who had ammassed so much power that they overthrew God and the Devil and took their places. God and the Devil, the new ones, were not like the original creators of all. The devil was not entirely evil, and God was not entirely good, and the Angels and Demons that ran the majority of the multiverse revolted because they were all good and all evil, so they began to mess with the realities as they saw fit, and now many realities have been throw off of their original paths."

"God and the Devil do not want to change themselves to their subordinates whims, so they have devised a plan to fix the multiverses and get them back on track, without the angels or devils notice, the only way to do that is with mortals, such as yourselves."

The images of God and the Devil faded and the room brightened up again. Wesley smiled and looked around at the six Ranmas in front of him. "So. Are you all ready to hit the road and start fixing the universal plumbing?"

"No." A-Ranma said, standing up out of his chair. "This is stupid. I need to get back to my family, Screw this, screw you, I'm going home." A-Ranma then walked past the portly caretaker of the multiverse and out the front door of the afterwards a door right behind P-Ranma opened up and A-Ranma stepped into the room.

"What the..." A-Ranma looked around at the other occupants of the room confusedly, matching expressions on everyone elses faces. He then looked back at the door, and then to the door across from it where he had exited. "How did..."

"I'm afraid that you don't have a choice Ranma." The Caretaker said. "This is a holy mission bestowed upon you by god himself." the caretaker then coughted and said under his breath "And the Devil"

A-Ranma growled and sat back down in his chair. "So we're stuck here. Great!"

"You won't be stuck here for long." The caretaker said. "You'll have to leave on your first mission soon."

"So how does this work?" P-Ranma asked.

"Yeah." Agent R seconded. "How are we supposed to know what we're supposed to do to fix these multiverses?"

"Glad you asked." Wesley said. All of a sudden a necklace appeared on Agent Reds neck, it was a heart shaped necklace studded with diamonds. "This will give you all the information you need to know about your mission when you arrive at each dimension."

Agent Red looked down at the neckless and took it off. "Oh HELL no!" She threw it at the Caretaker, but it went through him and then rematerialized around her neck. Se tried to tear it off again but it was stuck. "There's no WAY I'm wearing this girly thing."

"Aww, but it looks so pretty on you Red." The Caretaker responded with a sly little smirk. "You'l receive a psychic message from that and only that. Either you keep it, or you'll be stuck on whatever dimension you take it off on. You also need that to teleport inbetween different dimensions."

S-Ranma laughed at Agent Red. Even Agent R snickered a bit.

Red glared at them and they quickly shut up. "So what's with these two girls?" S-ranma asked, pointing at D-Ranma and Agent Red. "Are they really also Ranmas?"

"They're Ranma all right." P-Ranma said, answering the question for the caretaker. "They visited a place called Jusenkyo while on a training trip with Genma and fell into a cursed spring that turns them into a girl when splashed with cold water."

"Jusenkyo eh?" S-Ranma said. "I've heard of the place. Glad I never went there. Did you?" He asked P-Ranma.

P-Ranma nodded. "Yeah, you and him are the only ones out of the group that didn't get a Jusenkyo curse." He said nodding towards A-Ranma. Agent Red and R here used to be the same person but was split up into two people. Apparantly it was the only was to cure it on their world.

"Ouch." S-Ranma said. "Must suck for you." He noted looking at Red.

Agent Red shrugged. "I manage. My job keeps me pretty busy. not a lot of time to dwell on it."

"Well kids." The Caretaker said, interupting them from their conversations. "Why not get this show on the road?"

The Ranma looked up at the Caretaker as he started to walk away. "Wait!" A-Ranma said as he got up and dashed forward to stop Wesley. "How long are we gonna have to do this?"

The caretaker smiled and then disappeared. A-Ranma growled and then slashed a big chuck out of the wall beside him. "That bastard!"

The rest of the Ranmas stood up. P-Ranma put a hand on A-Ranma's shoulder. "Easy, I'm sure you'll see your family again soon enough."

A-Ranma shook the hand off. "Yeah? How do you know!" He demanded, giving P-Ranma a push. "You said it yourself, you couldn't read his mind, how do you know that wasn't all a bunch of bullshit?"

D-Ranma stepped up to A-Ranma to back up her Psychic counterpart. "Hey back off man! He's not the one that's making you do this so chill out! Does it look like we really have much of a choice on this matter? This guy pulled us out of completely different dimensions to do this, I think if he could do that, he could do a lot worse."

"I'm gonna have to agree with little miss blood pants there." S-Ranma said. "I say bring it on."

"What did you call me?" D-Ranma screamed at S-Ranma as she stomped up towards him rolling up her sleeve on her way.

P-Ranma decided to intervene again and stopped her with some telekinesis. "That was seriously uncalled for man!" He reprimanded S-Ranma. "Seriously, we have to stick together, that means stop being a Jerk to her." He then turned to A-Ranma "Stop throwing temper tantrums!" He then turned to D-Ranma. "And stop letting every little thing get to you!"

S-Ranma sniffed in disdain. "Sorry Dad." He said with all the sarcasm he could muster.

Just then Agent Red cut in. "Guys, I'm seriously getting some weird feelings coming from this necklace right now. "

All the other Ranmas settled down their disputes and then stepped closer to her. "What's up?" Agent R asked.

"I dunno." Red responded. "It's kinda like that tingly feeling when your leg goes to sleep. It..."

Just then the Necklace eploded into billions of shards of tiny specs of light, that spread out like a fog around the group of Ranmas. They stopped as soon as they encompassed the entire group and then went straight bak the way they came as the shards became one again the Ranmas disappeared and then so did the necklace, leaving the room empty.

The Ranma appeared again in a flash of light in a alley in a bustling city. "Now where are we?" A-Ranma moaned. "I swear if I get my hands on that chubby little bastard..." He let his sentence drift letting the others figure it out for themselves.

"Looks like Nerima." S-Ranma said.

"How do you know?" Agent R asked.

"I passed through this alley a couple nights ago. Vampire hunting." Agent R nodded slowly. "Riiiight. Vampires. Suuure."

S-Ranma stepped towards Agent R, staring him down. "I suppose Aliens is so much easier to believe than that?"

"Hey!" D-Ranma called out to them. "Can you go thirty seconds without starting a fight with anyone?" She yelled at S-Ranma. "Give it a rest ya Jerk!"

"Bitch."

"What'd you call me?" She yelled back, getting right in his face.

"Hey. Everyone, how about we just get this world out of the way as soon as possible so we can go to the next one and be one step closer to home. Then we won't HAVE to put up with each other." Called Agent Red.

P-Ranma walked up next to her. "So what do we have to do?"

Agent Red shrugged, holding up the heart shaped necklace and cocking an eyebow. "Not really sure. I haven't seen or heard anything coming outta this thing yet, so... wait." Agent red then went still as she seemed to be listening intently to something.

"Well?" S-Ranma said, getting impatient.

"Okay got it." Agent Red said.

"So tell us already." A-Ranma said.

"We're supposed to make Akane Tendo fall in Love with Tatewaki Kuno." She said with a bit of a uncomfortable look on her face.

All the Ranmas except for S-Ranma nearly facefaulted at the news. "Who's Tetewaki Kuno? I know Akane Tendo but..." S-Ranma was cut off as the rest of the Ranmas started to walk dejectedly with their heads hung towards the street at the end of the alley. P-Ranma was the last to pass him. "What's going on? Why's everyone so down all of a sudden?"

P-Ranma sighed as he followed the others. "Let's just say that we're probably never going to see our homes again."

S-Ranma just stood there looking after the others in confusion. "Huh?"

TBC

Author's Notes: {Well there's chapter two. I'm trying to make my chapters a little shorter now so that I can get them out a little faster. I'm usually 9 pages or over, so I think I'm going to try and stic k with the 6-8 pages a chapter and then have multiple parts. It'll be quicker, you'll get it faster, more often, win win situation. Anywho. I gotta watch a movie now. Pathology. It's been highly recomended that I watch it.}

Morden Night:  
>.com<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Legend:

_Galnaav: Dragon's Bond  
>S-Ranma: Saotome Blade<br>X: Astral Minds  
>Claw: Adamantium Rage<br>Agent R: Male Agent ranma  
>Agent Red: Female Agent Ranma<em>

**Awexsome Cross 6/12ths**

**Chapter 003**

**To Attempt The Impossible**

HIYYAAAHHH! P-Ranma dodged out of the way as Agent Rs foot came down. He then ducked as Agent Red threw an amaguriken at him.

P-Ranma smiled as he performed an impressive aerial dodge that evaded both of the MIB agents follow up attacks. Nice try but, I can literally see everything youre going to throw at me before you do it. Your minds are open books.

Agent Red and Agent R panted as they took up ready positions on either side of P-Ranma, who was standing casually in the middle of the open area in their hotel room. Stop reading our minds when sparring ya ass hole! Thats cheating! Red snarled at him.

P-Ranma chuckled. Its not cheating at all. I was born with these abilities, its a reflex now when I fight.

So how the hell can we tag you? Agent R exclaimed, dropping his stance.

P-Ranma looked flustered. Ive been trying to tell you two. Clear your minds! If youre not thinking about hitting me, then I cant see it coming psychically!

Agent Red stormed off. Screw this! Its pointless! How can we not think about hitting you when were trying to HIT YOU!

Agent R nodded. Yeah Im with her on this one.

P-Ranma grabbed some towels off of a nearby table, where D-Ranma was reading the newspaper, and tossed them to the two MIB agents. Its not pointless. Were traveling the multiverse who knows when youll end up having to fight for your life against a psychic opponent.

D-Ranma looked up from her paper. Hes got a point there.

Agent Red turned to D-Ranma with a look of anger. Shut up bitch!

D-Ranma frowned. Well looks like Im not the only one on my period.

Agent Red stopped toweling off and stormed towards the table. Lady you do NOT want to go there! I will fucking destroy you. Agent Red got right up in D-Ranmas face.

D-ranma set the paper down and glared at Agent Red. You better get out of my face right now girly girl, or were going to find out if you can.

Agent R decided to intervene at that moment. Cut it out you two! Were all practically the same person here so could we please at least TRY to get along?

Agent Red sniffed in disdain, tossed the towel over her shoulder and turned away. Youre right R. Shes not worth it. Agent Red then walked to the bathroom.

D-Ranma fumed. Oh my god she is infuriating!

Agent R took a seat at the table. Go easy on her... er Ranma. Shes full time girl on the outside but full time guy in the head. It hasnt even been a year since shes been given the raw deal, shes having trouble coping. You get to change back after the weeks over, Psychic Ranma can change back when he turns girl, and Vampire Ranma and retractable knife hand... Ranma dont even have curses. Well... other than Vampire ranma being half vampire. I suppose thats a curse.

P-Ranma decided to cut in. Youre babbling Agent R.

Agent R nodded. Right, sorry. Old habits die hard. My point is. Shes sensitive. Dont let what she says get to you and keep the female centric insults to a minimum. Also, call her dude on occasion if you can. It helps her mood a lot trust me.

D-Ranma sighed. Okay, fine. Ill at least try.

Agent R sighed and leaned back in his chair. Thanks. So... what should I call you? I mean. It kinda feels weird to keep calling you all Ranma.

P-Ranma snickered. Or retractable knife hand Ranma.

Agent R waved the comment off. Thats exactly my point. I mean me and Red got Agent R and Agent Red, thats different enough that we shouldnt have to change, but you guys are all just Ranma.

On a nearby couch S-Ranma and A-Ranma were watching the news. You can call me Ranma. I aint changing my name. S-Ranma said

A-Ranma turned away from the T.V. towards the others. Um... I sometimes go by The Claws Of Death... but I dont suppose that would be normal.

No... how about Claw. Similar I know but its shorter and could at least be explained away as a nickname. P-Ranma Suggested.

S-Ranma looked intrigued now. Wait nicknames are allowed? I changed my mind then I want to go by Blade. Yknow, cause I use lots of them in my work. He said.

Agent R smirked. Too bad pal, you already picked Ranma. Youre stuck with it. Sides, Blades too similar to Claw.

D-Ranma and P-Ranma shared a laugh with Agent R. S-Ranma sighed and turned back to the T.V. You guys are dicks.

Ill go by Galnaav. D-Ranma said. Its the name of my magic teacher.

Magic. S-Ranma sneered. You still have yet to give us a demonstration of these supposed magic skills of yours.

Keep it up jackass, and when the weeks over Ill give you a demonstration youll never forget. D-Ranma spat back.

What about you? A-Ranma asked P-Ranma. What should we call you?

P-Ranma looked thoughtful. Im not sure. I havent put too much thought about this. I mean the X-Men all have code names, most mutants usually have one. Shouldnt be too hard to come up with one.

D-Ranma laughed. Ha! The psychic ones drawing a blank!

I am not, I just never thought of it before now. P-Ranma claimed, slightly annoyed. What about X? He suggested.

X? Agent R asked. I dont get it, is that some sort of MIB reference?

P-Ranma chuckled. No its in reference to my mutant background. The mutant gene is known in my world as the X-Factor, or X-gene. Since Im the only mutant in the group I think it makes sense to just keep it simple like that instead of trying to figure out some silly name based on psychic ability.

I like it. Its got a ring to it. A-Ranma said. Now how about we go and get Akane to fall in love with that Kuno guy so we can move on. My fiancee is probably worried sick about me. Not to mention my sister.

P-Ranma looked uncomfortable as he sat at the table. Uh... its not really quite that simple.

Thats an understatement. D-Ranma said. To say that these two are incompatible is like saying that the sky is blue.

S-Ranma shrugged. Pfff, whatever. Well just send Akane some flowers in his name and were done. Girls love that crap.

P-Ranma laughed. Yknow Agent R... I think the only way we can get these two to understand the situation is to just... show them.

Agent R nodded. Yeah. I dont think it can be avoided. Agent R, D-Ranma, and P-Ranma all got up from the table and the other two followed suit and started heading to the door.

S-Ranma looked thoughtful as they walked. What about Vamp?

Agent R rolled his eyes and smiled wide and P-Ranma laughed out loud. Thats a good one R.

Agent R turned to P-Ranma. Thanks X. I thought youd appreciate that one.

S-Ranma looked pissed and bared his fangs. Hey no fair reading the jokes... or insults... or whatever out of his head. That doesnt count!

Just then Agent Red came out of the shower, fully dressed and drying her hair. Whats going on guys?

Agent R took Agent Reds suit jacket off of the coat rack and tossed it to her. Road trip. Suit up.

Agent R, Agent Red, Galnaav, and X stood in the shadows a little ways away from the entrance to Furinkan high with S-Ranma and Claw. S-Ranma and Claw looked completely unimpressed.

Okay I get it. Claw said. But I dont sere how that couldnt have just been explained with words.

I dont see the attraction personally, but yknow, whatever floats your boat eh. So you guys are saying that youre in love with Akane?

Galnaav instantly became defensive. What? No! That uncute tomboy?

Hell no. X claimed. Not on your life.

Red and R responded simultaneously with their thumbs down and a negative buzzer sound.

S-Ranma and Clawe became flustered. Then what the hell were you trying to show us with this display? S-Ranma demanded.

X looked pensive suddenly. Well clearly this whole multiverse thing is going to take some getting used to. Cause where most of us came from this is NOT something that any of us could even FATHOM seeing happen.

Claw slumped down against the wall annoyed with how long it was taking for his colleagues to get to an explanation. Dudes. Guys. Seriously. Can we cut to the chase?

Red perked up at the use of the words dudes and guys and said. Most of us cant stand Akane Tendo. S-Ranma and Claw finally looked like that understood to some degree. Red continued. See, what we were planning on you seeing here was Akane fighting almost all the boys in school including Kuno. In most of our worlds, if not all of them, Kuno made this challenge that Akane would only be allowed to date them if they were to defeat her in combat. Plus we would never be caught DEAD doing something like that with her. Sher said with more than a little disgust in her voice at the scene in front of them.

S-Ranma and Claw gave a collective Oh. as they stared at the scene in front of them.

The local Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo were sitting under a tree together, snuggling and feeding each other their lunches while whispering sweet nothings into each others ears. Kuno was nearby at a table watching forlornly while he read a school book, and occasionally pushed up his glasses.

Okay so this isnt the reason we thought that they would never get together. But clearly they are in love. X said. Their thoughts are all over each other. Itll still be one helluva task getting Akane to fall in love with Kuno, let alone stop liking Ranma to such a disgusting degree.

We need a plan. Red said. Looking thoughtful.

S-Ranma sniffed in disdain. I still like my idea. Send her roses, and chocolates and shit in Kunos name. He clearly likes her. He noted, pointing at Kuno who had his eyes on Akane.

No. Galnaav said. Needs to be more drastic than that. We need to give Kuno a whole makeover or something. Look at him. Hes even more pathetic than on our worlds.

S-Ranma snickered. Of course the womans first thought is a makeover. How fabulous.

Galnaav glared as S-Ranma. Normally I would drop you on your ass right now but Im trying to be serious about this. Ive got family to get back to too.

X nodded. Youre right. He said.

Who? Red asked.

Both of you. X replied. I think this is going to be a two or three step process. I definitely think that we need to revamp this worlds Kuno into something Akane can love, and maybe tokens of affection will help to some degree but I think theres another even more important step that we have to get done first.

All the Ranmas stared intently at X as he let it hang there for a moment. Then Agent R looked back mischievously at the loving couple they were stalking as he understood where X was going with his train of thought. We have to make Akane hate Ranma.

S-Ranma smiled. Oh this is going to be fun.

Authors Notes: (Okay so heres chapter three. Funny, cause I wasnt even planning on writing this at all tonight as its been ages since I did any writing for any of my fanfics. But all of a sudden I started reading all this and I just got to thinking and BAM! Before I knew it I was typing too. So here it is. Enjoy. I think Ill be writing more in the next little while.)

Morden Night  
>.com<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Legend:

_Galnaav: Dragon's Bond  
>S-Ranma: Saotome Blade<br>X: Astral Minds  
>Claw: Adamantium Rage<br>Agent R: Male Agent ranma  
>Agent Red: Female Agent Ranma<em>

**Awexsome Cross 6/12ths**

**Chapter 004**

**A Tale of 2 (or more) Ranmas**

Perfect! X exclaimed as S-Ranma came out of the bathroom of the hotel room that they were sharing, wearing the exact same clothes that the Ranma of this world was wearing at school when they saw him earlier that day. Shell never suspect a thing... that is until you open your mouth. But even still shell never suspect the truth.

I have to admit... Agent R said, eyeing over their handy work. When we first got our mission for this world I honestly thought wed be trapped here forever, but I really think this could work.

Red nodded. Yeah especially since the Kuno here is so much less annoying than the one in our world.

X chuckled. In any of our worlds. Save Ranma and Claw here. He said, motioning to the only two Ranmas in the room that havent yet encountered the Kuno in their own worlds.

Claw, who was doing alternating one handed push ups, stopped what he was doing and looked up at X. So whats this guy normally like? You know, in your worlds.

X smiled. Well Ive gone over the memory of Kuno that all of us, whove met him, have and hes pretty much the exact same in all our worlds.

Pompous. Galnaav interjected.

Arrogant. Red chimed in.

Stupid beyond all reason. R added.

And really talkative. X finished.

Agent R, Red, and Galnaav all let out massive groans at that. Oh my god he never shuts up! R said. Its just on and on and on with the Rising Star this...

Blue Thunder that... Red added.

Galnaav snickered. Strike strike strike strike strike! She said, doing her best Kuno impression.

S-Ranma looked confused at Galnaavs impression. What is this guy a baseball player?

He was the captain of the Kendo team from where we come from. He was obsessed with samurai culture to the point where he believed himself to be a samurai. X started. He was also really rich, so he got away with a lot of insane crap, like blatant sexual harassment, bullying, and he would also make random declarations on a whim and everyone would just go along with it. X then leaned against the wall. Not to mention that his father is the principal of Furinkan high and is almost as insane as him.

If not moreso. Galnaav added.

Claw let out an impressed whistle. Wow. No wonder you guys were so worried. Nobody with any brains would ever want to go out with what you guys have described.

S-Ranma sighed and grabbed his sword off the coffee table. Glad I never met him. Ill make it a point not to in my world.

X then telekinetically snatched the sword out of S-Ranmas hands. Hey! What gives! S-Ranma demanded, glaring at X.

X frowned. Youre going under cover. No weapons. From what I can see, this worlds Ranma does NOT use them. X then snatched the sword out of the air. Bringing this along would be one helluva warning sign that theres something up.

Pretty sure theres no vampires in this world man. Galnaav said non-chalantly.

S-Ranma glared at the white haired girl. Weve only been here a few hours girl. Last I checked vampires dont come out much during the day. S-Ranma then stalked menacingly towards Galnaav. Maybe Ill take you out for a night on the town, show you some bump in the night shit thatll turn the rest of you white and drain whatever reds left in you too.

Galnaav stood up and got face to face with S-Ranma, glaring daggers into his soul. You just keep going there!

Agent R rolled his eyes. Guys... come on!

Galnaav turned to R and pointed back at S-Ranma. He started it! He always starts it!

Yeah whatever. S-Ranma said, turning away and walking over to the couch, sitting down and picking up his silver stakes from the coffee table next to it. I can take these at least right? he asked, holding them up for Xs inspection.

X shook his head and pulled the stakes the same as he did the sword. No way man. You saw how clingy she was. Even if you conceal them Im sure shed find them in time.

S-Ranma sighed. Alright. Fine.

Okay everyone. X said as he clapped his hands together to get everyones attention and got off the wall he was leaning against. Heres the plan. Claw, youre running surveillance with me tonight. As soon as we see this worlds Ranma alone we kidnap him and bring him back to the hotel here where well take turns watching him to make sure he doesnt try to get back together with Akane before were done.

He then pointed to S-Ranma. Ranma, youre going to take this worlds Ranmas place and be generally unpleasant to Akane until she starts to hate you. Try to be gradual with how much of a jerk you are to her, we want the transition from as seamless as possible.

Why cant you take his place? S-Ranma asked. Youve got the same build as me and him and youre psychic, youd be able to know what will work best at driving her away.

Two reasons:... X replied. First, I have a jusenkyo curse whereas this worlds Ranma does not seem to have one. Secondly youre way better at getting on peoples nerves than me. If you need a hand with anything just think to me, Ill pick up your thoughts and help you out psychically.

S-Ranma sighed, clearly not wanting to be the one to do it. Well what about Claw here? He asked.

Hes got permanent scars between his knuckles where his claws come out. She might notice those. X replied.

Claw took a looks at his knuckles. I do? Sure enough he noticed 3 scars in between all his knuckles. Huh... I do. Wonder why that is? I should be able to heal from anything.

Galnaav rolled her eyes. I dont know what the big deal is. Youll just be doing what you always do. Being a giant dick.

S-Ranma glared at her but for once didnt take the bait. I dont like being without my weapons okay? Those things have saved my life far too many times for me to count.

X looked over to Galnaav and interjected. Its true he cant count the times.

Galnaav snickered at the comment. S-Ranma continued unfettered. When you know that theres things out there that only these weapons can kill... and you know that they would kill you in an instant without a second thought, its kind of hard to leave the house without them.

Galnaav rolled her eyes. Ugh. Cry me a river. Ive probably seen things just as bad if not worse than you have. I come from a far more complicated world than you do.

X looked over to S-Ranma and interjected. Its true. She has, and she does.

What about R? S-Ranma asked. Hes got no curse or noticeable scars.

X sighed. Just trust me okay? Ive got this all figured out.

Claw then raised his hand to get everyones attention. Guys. Can we get back on track here? We can play whos childhood sucked more when we leave this world alright?

X shook his head. Right. Getting back to it. Galnaav, you and Red will join Furinkan high as twin sisters and get to know both Kuno and Akane. Become their friends, find out about them, what makes them tick, what...

Whoa! Red interrupted. I am NOT wearing a dress.

X frowned. Not a good time for machismo Red. They have a dress code and we need the intel if were going to get this done.

Red flopped down on a nearby chair. Ugh! Fine! But you owe me! Its bad enough I gotta wear this stupid necklace. She said, shaking the heart shaped necklace around her neck that acted as their teleportation device and instruction manual for fixing the multi verse.

Galnaav I want you to join the Tendo dojo. Tell them you heard they were the best and you want to be a student. This should get you close enough to Akane to get as much info as well ever need on her. If you do it while were getting Ranma switched, then that should provide a little extra distraction for the rest of the family. Red you focus on befriending Kuno.

The two female Ranmas nodded affirmation. Red much less enthusiastically so.

Alright so that takes care of everyone except me. Agent R noted. What am I going to do?

X smiled. Youve got the most important job of all. You need to get a job.

Agent R frowned. Excuse me?

A job. X repeated. We need income. This hotel isnt paying for itself. We need to make some more money so that we can stay here. The leftover cash we all had pooled together only covers us for tonight. If we dont get some more money. Were on the street tomorrow.

How about I take Ranmas place and he can... Agent R started.

Nooooo way sucker. S-Ranma interrupted. Ive got my job and youve got yours. No trades. He said with a snicker.

How quickly he changes his tune. Galnaav said, dead panned.

Agent R sighed. Alright fine. It needs to be done anyway, and I couldnt see Ranma here hold down a job anyway. Im the only logical choice, I get it.

Hey! S-Ranma said defensively.

Ha ha! Nice turnaround bro. Red said.

Alright. X started, leaving the wall he was leaning against. Its 6:00 and the Tendos are just finishing dinner. Akanes planning on taking a bath shortly so nows the perfect time to catch them unawares. Lets do this.

Soun Tendo smiled as he read his paper at the table. While Kasumi cleared the dishes. Life was good. He had three beautiful children, his best friend was living with him, and his youngest daughter was engaged to marry his best friends son, who as luck would have it, not only turned out to be quite the nice young man, but his daughter was all for the arranged marriage. It could only be smooth sailing from here.

Just then the sound of rolling thunder streaked overhead. Now ordinarily Soun might have taken that as a bad omen. But nothing could possibly go wrong. Not with how good of a mood he was in.

Ranma and Akane, as per usual after dinner, were cuddling on the couch. The TV was turned on but neither of them were paying attention to it. Akane pecked Ranma on the cheek and then stood up.

Where you going? Ranma asked.

Akane stretched and smiled at her husband to be. Im going to take a bath. Feels like forever since Ive had one.

Awww! Ranma mock pouted. Cant it wait just a little longer?

Akane playfully punched Ranma in the arm. Dont be so greedy Ranma. Its unattractive.

Ranma chuckled and then stroke a mock sexy pose. Theres nothing unattractive about me and you know it beautiful.

Akane gave a cute little smile and then flipped her hair and walked towards the bathroom.

Bleeeargh!

Claw and S-Ranma jumped back as X hurled all over the Tendo training hall wall that they were hiding behind. Jesus man! Whats wrong with you? Claw demanded.

That was completely disgusting! S-Ranma added. But also really unexpected. What was that all about?

X looked incredibly surprised as he wiped the vomit from the sides of his mouth on his sleeve. Oh my god. X started. Their thoughts were so sickeningly cutesy that I actually barfed. He then looked up at his compatriots and continued. I think this might be more difficult than I thought. They are disgustingly in love.

Claw snickered and put a hand on S-Ranmas shoulder. Too bad our boy here hasnt had acting lessons.

S-Ranma growled and wiped Claws hand off his shoulder. Stow it. Ive got this covered. Two days tops and she wont be able to stand me.

Okay. X said. Well lets get this show on the road. X then gave a psychic signal to Galnaav who was waiting by the front gate of the dojo. Galnaav looked over in their direction, nodded, and then entered the property through the gates.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Soun looked up from his paper. Kasumi poked her head out of the kitchen. Shall I get the door father? She asked.

Soun folded his paper and set it down on the table. No daughter that will be quite all right. Ill get it. He then unfolded his legs and started heading for the front door. Kasumi went back into the kitchen to continue doing the dishes.

Just then Ranmas hand, of its own accord covered over his mouth and he felt his body leaving the couch, then floating through the air. He struggled and tried to call out to Kasumi but he couldnt seem to move his tongue to make out any words, and his own hand was effectively gagging him anyways. Mmmmmm! Mmmm! Mmmmm!

Ranma quickly floated past the kitchen as Kasumis back stayed turned and she hummed a merry tune to herself as she cleaned the dishes. Just as Ranma was out of her sight she turned around. Ranma? She called.

Kasumi noticed that Ranma was no longer in the main room, shrugged and went back to her duties, figuring that he must have gone to the bathroom.

Ranma continued to struggle as his slow wingless flight brought him out into the front yard and over the wall. Where what looked like three almost identical versions of him were waiting for him. Ranmas struggles doubled at the sight of them.

X sighed and started walking down the street, telekinetically forcing Ranmas body to look like it was just walking normally next to him and Claw as they headed back to the hotel. As they started to leave S-Ranma chose that moment to bound over the wall and into the yard.

Sorry about this Ranma. X said sympathetically to his otherworldly counterpart. I really hate to kidnap you like this but its important. If we dont, who knows what could happen.

Yeah. Claw added, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Believe it or not its actually a mission from god.

X continued. I guess it couldnt hurt to tell him whats going on. Hard to tell with his mind in a state of panic like this, but the six of us took it rather well, and hes the same guy as us.

Claw nodded. Good point. Well Ranma, its like this: Were all Ranma as well but from different dimensions...

Galnaav sighed as she looked around the yard while waiting for the door to be answered. It felt like forever since she had last been at the Tendo Dojo. She wasnt even sure how she felt about being back. At one point it was home, but on the other hand after her nomadic stay in the other world of dragons, monsters and magic, it felt downright alien to her. No place really felt like home without her daughter Crimson around.

Just then the door slid open revealing Soun Tendo, breaking Galnaavs reverie. Hello there. He said, smiling at Galnaav. What can I do for you tonight young lady?

Galnaav smiled back, but kept it reserved for appearances. Hi. My name is... Galnaav then thought for a second realizing that her chosen name: Galnaav, after her mentor in the other world, was a little masculine and foreign sounding. She then picked the first Japanese girls name that she could think of. Ranko Motosae. She continued.

Sound bowed to the girl. Very nice to meet you.

Galnaav or Ranko as she was now going by bowed as well. Nice to meet you too. Sorry Im dropping by so late.

Soun waved it off. Think nothing of it. To what do I owe the pleasure?

Im a new student at Furinkan starting tomorrow and I was wondering if you were accepting new students into the anything goes school of martial arts. She said. I want to learn to be the best there is, and I heard that this school is the best. She said, letting a little bit of her pride in her abilities shine through.

Soun looked thoughtful. Well... He started, stroking his mustache. I havent had a student in quite some time. To be honest young lady, the only person Ive taught at all since my wife passed is my daughter.

Galnaav forced a disappointed look on her face and hung her head. Oh... I see. Im so sorry to have bothered you sir. She then turned around and started heading for the gate.

At the sight of the girls disappointment Souns heart broke in two and his last shred of hesitation disappeared. Now wait just a moment. He started, stepping forward and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Galnaav smiled at her carefully planned manipulation. She then put on a hopeful expression that worked so well at scoring free food from vendors back in the day and turned back around.

I said that I hadnt had a student in a long time. I didnt say that I wouldnt accept anyone new. He said with a smile. Id be happy to teach you.

Thank you so much! Galnaav said. She then gave a deep bow.

Soun chuckled. Ha ha! Think nothing of it. Why itll probably be as good for me as it is for you. Why not get a start on it tomorrow? Right after school? He asked.

Galnaav smiled wide and nodded enthusiastically. Ill be there! You can count on me! You wont be disappointed sensei. She then bowed again quickly and left out the gate.

Soun watched her depart and smiled. It actually felt quite good to be called sensei again. He was actually finding himself looking forward to tomorrow. He then went back inside.

S-Ranma entered the home through the open shogi where the other had taken the local Ranma through and lay down on the couch. Here goes nothing. He said to himself as he picked up the remote control from the coffee table and pointed it at the TV. He flicked through the channels for a moment and then settled on a music video. Sad that this is the best thing on right now. He lamented.

Just then Soun entered the room from the front where he just finished talking with Galnaav. Who was at the door? Ranma asked.

Soun smiled. Just my new student. He said with a huge smile. Not sure whats come over me, but I feel inspired by this young girls enthusiasm. So I guess Im getting back into teaching.

S-Ranma turned back to the TV. Whatever.

Soun looked a little taken aback by the attitude that was uncustomary of the young man that he had practically come to see as one of his own. Right then. Soun said and kept walking.

Soun passed Akane on his way up the stairs, and she smiled at him. Daddy.

Soun looked distracted after his encounter with Ranma. Ah. Yes thats me. He then went to his room without another room. Akane looked back after him quizzically then shook her head and continued on.

She smiled as she saw her fiance watching music videos on the telvision. She sat down in front of Ranma intent on leaning against his chest.

Hey. Down in front. Ranma said, sitting up and looking around her. Couldnt you find another seat?

Akane was shocked at this reaction, but decided that he was probably just really into the show. Sorry hun. I didnt realize you were watching this.

What else could I possibly be doing, staring at a TV with a remote in my hands? Ranma asked.

Akanes jaw dropped at the audacity that Ranma was displaying. Ranma! She sputtered in absolute shock. How...? Why...? How dare you talk to me like that! Im your fianc!

Ranma shrugged. Fine whatever. Im going to bed. Ranma said, as he got up off the couch and headed for the stairs.

Akane stared off at her fianc completely baffled.

later that night, Galnaav entered the hotel room to see X and Claw tying up a telekinetically incapacitated local Ranma in a chair. Agent R sat on the couch in the background watching.

Ranma looked up at Galnaav and shouted. Oh god miss. Help me! These crazy people that all look like me are trying to kidnap me! I think theyre trying to replace me! Miss please! Call the cops!

Galnaav looks surprised and then her white hair started to turn red all on its own. Hey. Claw called out to her. Your hair just turned red.

Galnaav took a locke of her hair and pulled it in front of her face. Finally. She said. She then walked over to the bathroom and turned on the tap. She put her hand under the hot water and then walked back out into the main room, now fully male. So hows it going? He asked.

Local Ranma groaned at the sight of himn. Oh god not another one! He said as he hung his head. How many of you fake Ranmas are there? What kind of conspiracy is this? Is this a government thing?

Galnaav nodded in understanding. Not so well I see.

Claw sighed. No sir. Nice to be back in male form? He asked.

Galnaav groaned and walked over to the couch, flopping down next to Agent R. A whole week stuck as a girl... wouldnt wish that on any of you.

X snickered as he tied the final knot. Actually Ive been there. Wasnt a picnic considering what all was going on at the time.

Let me go! Local Ranma screamed in his chair. I need to get back to my fianc!

We told you. Started X. You cant. Shes destined to fall in love with someone else.

Local Ranma glared at him. Thats a load of crap! Theres no such thing as destiny! I choose who I love and its her! Now let me go before I get really mad.

Agent R sighed. Ugh. Give it a rest Ranma. We already told you that you two were never meant to be together. You know, that whole angels and demons rebelling against god and the devil by messing with the multiverse thing. Were fixing it and were starting by getting Akane together with Kuno.

Kuno? Ranma demanded. That nerd? Hes got nothing on me. Shed never go for him. Shell never fall for it. She loves me and she knows me.

Weve already got your replacement set up Ranma. Hell make good and sure that she hates you once the week is through. Claw said.

Galnaav chuckled. Yeah. Hes really good at it.

Ill get you for this. Local Ranma threatened.

Claw looked over to X concerned. I guess we shouldnt have told him after all. he said.

X nodded. Yeah. Well I cant get them right all the time. He then used a minor mind spike on Local Ranma to put him to sleep. We should probably get some rest. Red and Galnaav have school tomorrow.

Authors Notes: {Hello everyone. Anyway its been a while so I may be a little rusty. Ive been reading over my old fics though trying to reacquaint myself with the characters and the whole fanfiction thing. Its hard to get back into this after so many years. Been away from writing for quite a while, but I think this turned out somewhat decent.

Also, if anyone is interested in being my pre-reader that would be awesome. I work best when Ive got someone to bounce ideas off of. Write me an e-mail if youre interested.

Morden Night:  
>.com<p> 


End file.
